Mortal Sickness
by ChosenByBlood
Summary: Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme all go hunting Carlisle is at work leaving Bella with a rather excited Emmett,but what happens when she gets sick , fluff at times but a little serious in others rated T PLEASE REVIEW
1. The Vision

Bella and Edward fanfiction

Chapter 1 – Weekend With Emmett

I was packed for my sleepover with "alice" but actually i was spending the weekend with Emmett, Edwards brother. I wish that Edward wasn't so overprotective of me sometimes. Did he think I couldn't handle myself for 3 days? I know the answer to that ,Becasuse I was such a danger to myself i was practically Disabled.

"we will be staying close by to hunt,Bella,If you need me or anyone else for anything just call,Ok?" Edward said in his musical Voice.

"Ok..." I mumbled Hated Edward going away, i felt anxious like the time he..left me... not knowing if he will come back. _Shut up!_ I shouted to myself,_ Your being ridiculous Edward promised not to leave you ever again!_

" I swear Bella we will be back in a few days." Edward said softly as if he could read my thoughts, then he cupped my face in his hands. He leant down to kiss me, his ice cold mouth moved in harmony with my Lips and, too soon, He pulled away.

"Goodbye, love" Edward said, in a tone that you could tell some emotion was burning inside him, I was about to ask what was wrong but he had already left and i was stuck with Emmett for _a whole_ _three days,_ok so he isn't that bad but i would rather it Edward be here...

"so Lil' Sis what do you want to do ?" Emmett said in his booming voice.

"im gonna...erm..take a shower its kinda late..." i trailed off,it wasn't late it was only 1pm

"Awww come on Bells! Thats no fun! We need to do something exciting" Emmett tried to persuade me

"Fine!" i snapped " Please can i just have a shower first, it helps me relax, which will help seeing as i have to spend the weekend and monday with someone as hyperactive as you Emmett" i said in the lightest tone i could manage

"Oh..er.. ok just don't take to long like Rosalie, she takes like 10 hours, which is stupid cuz our kind don't sweat!" Emmett started explaining.

I trudged up the stairs suddenly feeling the weird sickness i felt this morning, but I guess that's because Edward wasn't here...

No there's defiantly something wrong. My stomach twisted inside me and I had to rush to the closest sink so it could empty its contents. The Next thing I heard was Emmett heave himself of the couch and almost in the same second he was standing next to me.

"whoa bella,whats up with you, you look as white as a vampire" Emmett said jokingly, but i wasn't in the mood for jokes ,I was in the mood for sleep even though i was fine about 2 minutes ago.

And Then I Collapsed.

I was aware of a few pairs of cool hands touching me.

What happened? How Long had i been asleep ?

"Emmett i thought i told you to watch bella!" Edward Growled.

Edward was back?Why? this just confused me more!

"I was i swear! She wanted to take a shower and the next thing i knew she was throwing up into the toilet and passing out!" Emmett growled back defensively.

Well that explained why i was in a zombie-like state on the couch. Fainting spells always exhausted me .

"Well,ok whatever Emmett! Alice,have you seen whats wrong with her? And why isn't she waking up !" Edwards voice grew more pleading with every word.

" i cant _see _whats wrong with her Edward, it wasn't a decision to pass out or be sick was it! But she should be coming around soon, about 10? Give or take a few minutes" Alice explained to a very worried Edward.

_About 10 ? _it was around 1pm whenIi passed out. How long had i been out ? was it 10pm or 10 am the next day?

"We _need_ to find out whats _wrong_ with her alice,what if shes really sick!" Edwards voice was coming out in tearless broken sobs.

"Calm down Edward shes waking up, we can ask her what happend,knowing bella she probably slipped and made herself throw up,if thats even possible,but with her who knows..." Alice mused

My elids slid up slowly and i saw my personal miricale.

"Bella! Im so glad your alright, what happend?" Edward pleaded.

"edw..ard" my voice was weak which probably only made him feel worse

"Bella?Bella!,its ok im here,what happened?" Edward said his voice burning with emotion, or thirst i couldn't tell, from the bruise like shadows under his eyes and dark irises would say thirst he had come back before hunting when alice saw me faint was my best guess.

"I-Im not sure really Edward...i was going upstairs and then i felt really sleepy and then sick and i just ran to the toilet and ..yeah you know the rest..." i said to Edward.

**EPOV**

I just saw the image that had filled alices head, Bella crouching over the toilet and being sick, then passing out.

I would Kill Emmett personally if he had hurt my Bella.

"Edwar.." Alice said but i cut her off

" Alice lets go_ now_" i pleaded her, almost growled

I was deciding ways i would torture Emmett if this was his fault, no Rosalie for a 100 years, no TV ever again...

_Of course_ , Alice was seeing this as i decided what I was going to do.

"Edward PLEASE do you MIND, do you think i like seeing my brothers punishments, even if i hate him and this is his fault , you cant blame it all on him maybe it was bella wh-" alcie was protesting but once again i cut her off

"this _would never_ be bellas fault" I all but growled at her.i heard Alice sigh and we reached the house.

I stormed into the room where my angel was lying ghostly white on the couch.

If my heart was still beating it would have stopped this shade of skin was _not _healty i turned and glared at Emmett. What had he done to her? Her heartbeat was the only thing that was keeping me sane and not turning to punch Emmett.

"Emmett i thought i told you to watch Bella!" i was so angry it was making it hard to talk.

"I was i swear! She wanted to take a shower and the next thing i knew she was throwing up into the toilet and passing out!" Emmett growled at me defensively.

_**30 minutes later**_

Bella was peacefully asleep after Alice and I had decided it was best to wait for carslisles verdidct before we put them blame on Emmett. Bella was mumbling my name,but in a panicked tone...

And Then she mentioned Italy.

I flinched at the memory like i had been tasered,leaving her was the worst decision i had every made in my too-long-streched-out fact, she offered herself as a sacrifice, to save me back in goodness we had both gotten away –alive-but at a huge price. Bellas Mortality.

But this was irrelevant now, what was important was why she was dreaming(or a nightmare)about Italy, what had suddenly made her decide to dream about the worst part of both of our lives. It Hurt me to remember but I knew it _killed_ her to think about it, so we both tried not to.

**BPOV**

I was in a deep sleep about half an hour after alice,Edward and Emmett had stopped arguing,the sickness had taking all my energy with i was reminded of the other day when Rosalie had made me cry about when Edward left and how she'd wished they would have _killed me_ and let alice and Edward go so i was no longer that **burden** in her life.I can remember her exact words because they hurt me so much. She Shouted... _"oh bella,why did the volturi not just kill you and let my dear Edward and alice come home safely all of our life's would be so much easier and i wouldn't have the burden of knowing you exist purely to make my families lives a constant trouble..." _

Of course Edward wasn't having this and Rosalie got her punishment...


	2. Verdict

BPOV

It was even later when i woke up again so i was gone for quite a few hours. But it was kind of good as Carlisle had finished his shift at the hospital just 10 minutes earlier and,of course,edwrd had told him that something was wrong with me and is getting him to comne check whats wrong with my body this time.

I faintly heard the sound of a door opening, then moments later he was standing next to Edward and murmuring in a tone so low i didn't have a hope of hearing this conversation about a minute later Edward and Carlisle came up to me.

"Bella, how are you feeling" Carlisle said politely to me.

"Dizzy and sweating and I have a bit of fever". I Replied

"Ah ...this is not good" he mumbled almost unintelligibly

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" Edward rushed in a panicked tone.

"Well, it is the same symptoms of the Spanish influenza" Carlisle explained to Edward as he sunk to his knees on the Carpet.

"But don't be scared-either of you-there are treatments for it now no like back when you where human, Edward." Carlisle tried to explain to us, but Edward was sobbing into the floor.

"Edward. Anthony. Masen. Cullen" his head snapped up as i spoke " Listen to me, you heard what Carlisle said, its treatable now I'll be fine, I may fall down a lot but I'm going to pull through i promise" I was trying to explain to him, but he didn't look convinced. Bu luckily i was saved by Alice who just flitted into the room.

"Bella will be fine as long as she gets plenty of rest, and Tamifluin liquid form. You need to start taking it within 48 hours of getting the first symptoms and The dose is usually one tablet twice a day for five days, but be careful it does have some side effects like vomiting ad stomach pains , but they shouldn't be serious -also she's going to need to keep cool so Edward looks like you're going to need to be with her-and my excuse to go shopping is...to buy Bella some nice cosy pyjamas!" Alice explained but her voice got excited as she mentioned shopping I wasn't going to win an argument against Alice so I just let her be.

"Are you sure Alice, i am not doubting you talent but I mean this is a very serious disease, im quite certain that it would take a bit more than just tamifluin liquid and pyjamas" Carlisle claimed

"Yes Carlisle I'm absolutely sure" Alice Boasted confidently

"The only thing else i would suggest is keeping down some solids so you don't get queasy" Carlisle Advised

Edward glared at Alice and sharply said " You have been wrong before Alice what if you wrong this time , not prepared to take any kind of risk with bellas life-" He was interrupted by Rosalie

"OH BELLA WHAT IS WRONG_THIS_ TIME, did you miss Edward so much you decided to fake his illness, thats so cold hearted even for you Bella. I tried to express earlier this week how much I wish the volturi could have killed you but-"

Edward growled and in the same second he was crouched and pouncing for Rosalie, they dashed out the room and i heard a loud crash.

the tears had brimmed up to the top of my eyes and started to over flow,i hate her so much i cant even express it i had never done anything to her to make her hate me so much. I just got up and dashed out the room, which wasn't a good idea seeing i was dizzy and trying to manoeuvre the staircase wasn't a good idea either so i just ran into Edwards room, slammed the door and sobbed loudly into the pillows.

Of course Edward had heard me come in here and his arms where round me holding me to his chest.

**A/N : what did you think of the story so far, I'm happy to hear any ideas you might have and credit you if u decide to use them please R&R and tell me if I should carry it on**

**Oh also sorry for spelling and punctuation im not very good at either of those :p**

**Peace Out :D**


End file.
